


xoxo 💋

by leovaldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: “Can I kiss you now?” Rachel asked. It didn’t need to be asked, as Drew was close enough that Rachel could smell the nutmeg perfume Drew was wearing for the holidays, as well as see the subtle remains of hair dye from over the summer. Rachel still asked anyway.
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Drew Tanaka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	xoxo 💋

**Author's Note:**

> kiss scenes are actually really hard 😭 every time i write one that isn't "and then they kissed" i stare at my computer for 20 mins. kissing is like, fine ig, like i GUESS i like it but also fics make it feel so weird 😭 
> 
> anyway

For some reason, it didn’t occur to Rachel that Drew’s slippery lip gloss would feel slimy and taste a little like eggnog, but nevertheless, she was surprised by the texture. 

Drew pulled back, and Rachel ran her thumb over her lips. 

“Ew,” she said, staring and rubbing at the glitter on her thumb tip. Rachel licked her lips. She didn’t mind the taste so much, but she wasn’t a fan of the lip gloss either. 

“ _Ew?_ ” Drew was definitely offended, but she kept it together with a snarled look and poised eyebrow. She folded her arms, tapping blue-painted fingernails across her skin. “That can’t be right. I’m _me_. Are you sure you’re into girls?”

“No, I _am-_ ” Rachel insisted. “I like you. I just don’t like _this_.” She rubbed her hands on her shorts and gave her cave a quick look around for something that can help. “Give me a sec,” Rachel assured the other girl and got up from their spot. 

When she came back from across the cave, Drew was undoing her ponytail. She had put it up for Rachel’s ceremonial kiss, but now the fine strands fell down her back. Rachel kneeled in front of Drew and handed her the rag. Drew looked down at it, and Rachel could see the disgust blossom on her face. 

“Hon, you can’t be serious,” she gingerly picked up the old paint rag with the tips of her nails, and a muscle in her jaw twitched. 

“Just try it!” Rachel clapped her hands together, pleading. “I like you, but the lip gloss is so weird!”

“ _I_ like my make up how it is,” Drew glared. “I’m not going to take it off every time you want to kiss.”

“I’ll do it for you then,” Rachel plucked the rag from Drew and moved in to wipe her lips. Drew fell back with a yelp, her elbow bucking, and she hit the ground. Rachel took the chance to crawl forward until she was bent over Drew who’s glare grew even sharper. 

Rachel pinned Drew’s wrist on the floor and took one of the hairbands there to pull back her own hair. She smiled at Drew and waved the rag. “Can I?”

The thing was, despite what people said, Rachel knew Drew wasn’t weak. _All_ the campers at Camp Half-Blood were trained in defense, and Rachel was sure that pegasus-riding and constant swimming would help in gifting Drew with some muscles. She was sure Drew could effortlessly flip them over, but from the blush rising to her face and Drew’s chest heaving, Rachel was also sure that Drew wasn’t going to. 

“Fine,” Drew spat. “I have chapstick in my pocket that you can replace it with afterward.”

“Sweet,” Rachel bent over. A few strands of her hair fell from its loose hold as she stared at Drew’s lips and wiped at them delicately. Rachel wasn’t stupid enough to use a dirty rag—but it was probably rough because of how old and used it was. She held Drew’s chin upward and leaned in closer to see what she was doing. 

There wasn’t much light in the cave anyway. Rachel had been going for a romantic mood when inviting Drew over. She and Drew had been having a _thing_ for the past few weeks, and it was only recently where they _actually_ became friends. Then Rachel had a vision or two (she cheated) and decided about now was a good time to progress that further. That was last week, but the kissing thing was new.

Rachel liked kissing. Apollo didn’t strike her down the first time they kissed in Drew’s bunk, so she assumed she was okay for now. But back then hadn’t involved any of this lip gloss business.

“There,” Rachel murmured. She dropped the rag and gave Drew’s lips a final swipe with her finger. Some of the glitter still remained, but the softness and the pale color was entirely Drew. Rachel moved back an inch. 

“Can I kiss you now?” Rachel asked. It didn’t need to be asked, as Drew was close enough that Rachel could smell the nutmeg perfume Drew was wearing for the holidays, as well as see the subtle remains of hair dye from over the summer. Rachel still asked anyway.

“Yeah,” Drew breathed, and Rachel leaned forward, but Drew met her first. Rachel liked this a lot better, her lips pressing against Drew’s, feeling the warmth and firmness, and Rachel was presented with that giddy feeling she got when her art looked better than what she imagined. Drew pushed up, strong enough to lean on her forearms, elbows crooked, and Rachel used her own hands to hold Drew’s jaw. 

It was only a couple of seconds, but they moved like a brushstroke across a canvas. Rachel moved away, catching her breath. 

Drew’s face was pink, and she tried her best to look serious, but it was hard to when they were just making out. “Better?” Drew sneered, tossing her hair back in an effortless motion. 

“Much,” Rachel almost giggled. She reached back, feeling at Drew’s hip, looking for a pocket. Drew didn’t break eye contact, and Rachel pulled the chapstick from her shorts and uncapped it. “You wanted me to do this, didn’t you?”

Drew bit her lip, but when she realized Rachel was watching, she scoffed and turned her head away. “Fine. If that’s what you want to do.”

Rachel wasn’t a fan of makeup, but she knew the basics of chapstick. She used one hand to steady Drew’s chin again and tilted it upward to brush the lip coverage across. It was almost the same as when she had wiped off the lip gloss, but this time, because Drew was angled higher, Rachel had more light and easier access. 

Drew’s face was almost as pink as the container. Rachel finished and sucked in her own lips, rubbing them back and forth, for Drew to mimic the motions. When Drew did, she popped her lips, and Rachel wanted to kiss her again. She did, much to Drew’s surprise, and Rachel found the texture to be okay. It wasn’t as gross as the lip gloss, and the flavor wasn’t unbearable. 

“This works,” Rachel waved the small tube in front of Drew. 

Drew snatched it from her, grumbling _It better_. She sat up, Rachel sliding to sitting in front of her. Drew rubbed her lips together and looked at Rachel. “You taste weird. Like summer.”

Most of the people who had kissed Rachel before typically told her that she tasted like whatever lunch she ate. Once, someone said she tasted like mouth. Rachel tapped her chin in thought. “Apollo _i_ _s_ my patron. It’s better than cobwebs from Delphi.” At the face Drew made, she laughed. “You taste sweet. I don’t think Aphrodite has a taste, but your makeup does.”

Drew looked disturbed. “Don’t talk about my mother, or she’ll hear and make this a _thing_.”

“Aren’t _we_ a thing?”

“Yes, but an unbearable daughter of love thing,” Drew huffed. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail again and adjusted her seating, so she was sitting with her knees bent, legs moved to the side. “Are you done with controlling what I put on my face?”

“Maybe,” Rachel laughed. She rubbed her arms, short sleeves rolled up on her bare shoulders. “I don’t mind the makeup. You’re pretty with and without it, Drew. You’re good at it, so it looks pretty.”

Drew looked pleased, and she tilted her head from side to side, surveying her options. “I know,” she rolled her eyes and sat up straighter. “You should let me do your makeup.”

“Me?” Rachel dropped her hands. “Maybe another day.”

The daughter of Aphrodite pulled out her chapstick again and leaned forward. “Come here and let me try. If you’re allowed to take lipgloss off me, then I’m allowed to put it on you. Consider this an art lesson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.”

“This is _not_ an art lesson,” Rachel sighed. From Drew’s anticipation, she was either to be scared for her life or perhaps this would be a good experience. Drew _was_ really good with makeup, and she appreciated art in a way not unsimilar to Rachel. While Rachel often had a message or a direction, Drew seemed to create simply just because. It was very refreshing. A lot of Rachel’s art friends growing up lost this, so seeing this need to make for creation’s sake was something Rachel didn’t want to stop.

Besides, Rachel figured that if she had to have someone close to her face and staring at her, it would have to be Drew. Rachel would probably spend the next few moments studying Drew’s concentration. Her eyes fell unto the demigod’s lips. 

Rachel wanted to kiss her again. 

“Fine,” she relented. Drew immediately began moving Rachel’s head from side to side, muttering about colors and tones. “But _no_ lip gloss. I’m serious about that one.”

“Whatever you say, hon,” Drew patted her cheek. She smiled, and Rachel was once _again_ reminded that she wanted to kiss her again, “but try not to scream or suddenly spew smoke at me, alright?”

**Author's Note:**

> (has 100+ fics but deosn't know how to write an ending) considering nobody cares about drachel, i'm surprised u even found this ngl 😭 but thank u for reading!!! 💕💕💕 it's so funny that in dialogue, i HAVE to have characters call rachel by her full name kfdajksskjsd
> 
> have a good day!!! 💖


End file.
